


Bebe Azul Bebe

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Bebe Azul [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Babies, Bloody Mary References, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabee ends up summons Baby Blue.





	Bebe Azul Bebe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScavenger/gifts).



Gabee was playing hide and seek.

Manolo said "We're not going to play hide and seek"

Joaquin and Maria facepalmed

But Gabee walked into the creepy forest and sees a abandoned mansion.

Thunder crashing

Creepy Mexican laughing

Gabee gulped and walked into a old mansion.

Gabee walked up the stairs.

Gabee walked as the portraits seem to follow her with their eyes.

Gabee walked into a bathroom and saws a mirror.

Gabee takes a deep breath and began to chant.

~Bebe Azul Azul Bebe Bebe Azul Azul Bebe Bebe-~

Gabee hears a baby's soft yet creepy cry.

Gabee said "Uh-oh"

Thunder crashing

It began to rain

Gabee whimpers as she sees a ghostly baby.

Gabee screamed

A ghostly baby cries

Gabee gulped


End file.
